


Love?

by MarinaLupin



Series: Are you a saint, or a sinner? [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: Como Dean poderia explicar para Castiel o que era o amor? Quando ele mesmo achava que não sabia nada sobre. Os dois achavam.Na verdade, eles sabiam mais do que imaginavam.[Dean/Castiel | Oneshot]





	

**Author's Note:**

> # Obviamente, não são meus. Sem fins lucrativos. Sem plágio.  
> # Mais uma Destiel *-*  
> # Não é que eu estou gostando de escrever?  
> # Um imenso obrigada para a Nick, que betou, e ainda postou a historia u-u Ela é demais, não é?

  


  


— Eu não entendo. — disse Cass sentado em frente à televisão, a uma boa meia hora.

— Vendo pornô outra vez? — perguntou Dean desviando o olhar do computador. — Eu já disse, com pessoas aqui, não.

— Não Dean, não é isso. — Cass parecia ligeiramente corado diante do comentário do outro. — É esse estúpido programa de TV que está passando.

— Estúpido, é? O que eles fizeram? É um daqueles que tiram sarro de Deus, religião, anjos e essas coisas? — perguntou Dean sorrindo, tomando um gole de sua cerveja. — Esses são os meus preferidos. Já chegaram na parte que eles dão um chute na bunda do anjo?

— Não. — disse o anjo fazendo uma careta mínima para o outro. Dean sorriu ainda mais. — O programa se chama Firsts Date, eles dizem que as pessoas vão encontrar o amor ali. Como é possível que eles acreditem nisso?

— Ué, por que não? Eles juntam um bando de pessoas bem arrumadas e cheirosas, em um lugar bonito, com música, comida, câmeras, uma plateia e um cúpido com um microfone soltando um monte de piadas sem graça. Qualquer um se apaixonaria. — brincou Dean.

— Isso não é amor. — reclamou Castiel zangado. — O amor não surge do nada, apenas porque a pessoa é bonita, ou porque colocaram um vídeo bonito sobre a vida dela. Deisy tem um trabalho fixo, Jane estuda, Mary tem um filho... É assim que ele pensa que vai conhecer a pessoa certa? E não adianta nada Robert insistir que está “ _encantado_ ” pela Kelly apenas porque acha ela bonita. Amor não tem a ver com nada disso.

O pequeno discurso só serviu para fazer o Winchester rir ainda mais. Em geral, as reações de Castiel eram sempre confusas. Essa estava particularmente exaltada e divertida.

— Então me diz ai, o que o ANJO sabe mesmo sobre o amor?

Dean concordava com Castiel, mas queria ver a que conclusão o anjo chegaria. Era interessante ver como ele se adaptava a esse mundo. Era bom assistir enquanto ele descobria tudo aos poucos. Ele era mais que um anjo, era uma boa pessoa. Diferente de Dean em vários aspectos. Castiel pelo menos sabia separar o que eram sonhos, desejos, corretos e possíveis, daqueles nada certos, que Dean andava tendo com certa frequência. Todos, diga-se de passagem, com um certo anjo.

— Nada, pelo visto. — suspirou Castiel derrotado. Tudo o que ele sabia era que o amor era maior que tudo. Redentor. Altruísta. Generoso. Bondoso. Mas o que ele sabia afinal? Essas podiam muito bem serem palavras da Bíblia... E provavelmente eram. — O que é o amor, Dean?

A pergunta pegou o outro desprevenido. Ele abriu e fechou a boca um par de vezes, encarou os olhos azuis a sua frente, tão intensos, abertos, sinceros e confusos... Dean desviou o olhar sem jeito.

— Eu não tenho certeza. — disse com cuidado, depois de um tempo, pousando a cerveja na mesa. — Tudo que não é sentimento pela família, ou amigos... Eu não tenho ideia. As pessoas dizem que amar é se importar com o outro, tem também aquele desejo, paixão... Mas amor sempre me pareceu algo mais forte que isso.

Castiel estava com a cabeça ligeiramente tombada, o cenho franzido e o olhar fixo no do outro. Dean encarava algo pela janela, ou talvez algo que não estivesse ali.

— Amar é querer o melhor para o outro e ser sincero sobre quem realmente é. É se entregar sem barreiras, sem restrições. Mais que isso, você se doa ao outro, sem precisar de nada em troca. Você morreria por aquela pessoa, sem precisar pensar sobre isso. Porque ela é mais importante do que você mesmo. Quer ela complete você, quer vocês sejam iguais, ou absolutamente diferentes, não importa. O que importa é o sentimento que nasceu em você, quando você a conheceu, nas lutas diárias, nos sorrisos, na dor. Vocês lutam juntos, lado a lado, como iguais. Amar é ser amigo, ser amante, ser família, ser teto e chão, esteio e guardião. Você a conhece como a si mesmo, todas as suas qualidades, todas as suas manias, suas reações, seus problemas, seus medos... Você a ama como ela é, sem precisar mudar nada. Você a apoia, cuida, critica, vocês brigam, se desentendem... Mas nada muda o fato que se amam, e que ela é a coisa mais preciosa que já esteve em suas mãos. — concluiu Dean.

O caçador não sabia ao certo de onde vinha todo aquele conhecimento. Nenhum de seus relacionamentos tinha chegado nem perto disso. Tomando fôlego, voltou a encarar o anjo e entendeu qual era a fonte que fizera brotar essas palavras. Castiel havia compreendido cada palavra de Dean, mas do que achava ser possível. _Como Dean sabe tanto sobre isso?_ Pensou ele.

Então o nome desse sentimento, que vinha crescendo dentro dos dois, era amor?

— Eu não sei nada sobre o amor, Cass. — disse em um tom suave para o anjo. — Mas se eu pudesse escolher, ele seria assim. Acho que por fim, você consegue simplesmente sentir.

— Sim, você tem razão. E mesmo se não for amor... É uma boa coisa para se sentir. — concluiu sorrindo e voltando-se para a TV. Esse sentimento não escolhia hora, sexo, cor, parentesco, se é certo ou errado... Qual era o problema com os programas de TV, afinal?

Dean fechou o computador, pegou mais uma cerveja e foi se sentar ao lado do anjo.

— Será que Deisy e Matt ficam juntos no final? — perguntou para Castiel, sorrindo abertamente.

— Eu não sei, parece que eles sentiram algo...

Bom, quando se ama, você consegue sentir.... Embora ainda não estivessem prontos para dizer, os dois, com toda certeza, sentiam.


End file.
